Formalities Saved For Last
by Anami Saotome
Summary: [oneshot] Tohru invites 1 of her friends for a sleepover. She sleeps in Shigure's room. What happens when a drunken Shigure comes home and finds a high school girl in his bed? Only Kami knows. But you will too if you read! WARNING:LEMON!


**Formalities Saved For Last**

** By: Anami Saotome**

**_Anami: This all smut. Pure lemon, and nothing but it. ShigureXOC Gomen, no curse! I don't own Fruits Basket, if I did, this fanfic would be in the actual series. But I don't, so you all can enjoy Takaya-sama's wonderful work! _**

"Nami-chan?" asked a familiar onigiri to a girl with green eyes and black hair that went halfway down her back, curling halfway through.

"Hn? Oh! Tohru-chan! Hello." Replied the girl, Anami Saotome.

"Umm… would you like to join Hana-chan, Uo-chan and I for a sleepover? I stay at the Sohma House, as you know."

"Sure. What time should I come?" replied Anami.

"8 o'clock will be fine. See you then, Nami-chan!"

"See ya." Anami said as they departed in opposite directions.

_**8 o'clock….**_

Anami rang the doorbell of the Sohma house with her duffel bag slung on one shoulder.

"Yo. I'm here!" She grinned, flashing the peace sign.

"Come on in, Nami-chan! Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun will be gone for a few days and Shigure-san is out for the night." Greeted Tohru, pulling the girl in.

"Awesome!" And for the rest of the night, they played cards, told stories until about 10:30, when they decided to go to sleep.

They encountered a problem.

"Gomenasai, everyone!" exclaimed Tohru, "There is not enough room for us all!"

"I'll go in another room, then." Volunteered Anami.

"Eh?!?! Are you sure???" Exclaimed Tohru. Anami smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, remember?" She joked.

"If you're sure…" The onigiri was still hesitant

"It's fine!" and with that, Anami left the room, searching for a comfortable room. Finally, she found a room, (farthest from Tohru) with a queen-sized bed. Little did she know, this was the room of "Shigure-san." She was sweating, it was a very warm night.

"_This is nice."_ She thought and changed into her nightclothes.

Anami had sexy curves in the right places and had unusually big breasts for her age and she loved it. Even though her father prohibited her from wearing what she would like during the day, she wore what she pleased during the night, much to her father's displeasure.

She wore the shortest and skimpiest of black skirts, barely reaching mid-thigh. And her strapless black bra squeezed her chest in such a way that her breasts brimmed over, threatening to spill out. Her belly was bare, of course. Since it was so warm she wore no panties, but she wore thigh-high, practically transparent black stockings. She sighed in content as she lay on the bed, no blanket covering the curvaceous girl as she fell asleep.

_**1:30 A.M….**_

Shigure had been out partying all night long with booze and tipsily made his way back home. He quietly opened the door to his room (pretty stealthy for a drunk) and wavered a bit when he saw the high school girl in his bed.

"_Ah, just how I like my women. Gorgeous."_ He thought, making his way over to the girl.

He looked over her appearance Herr smooth legs, curvy hips and her basketball sized breasts. His eyes lingered there for a moment before he smirked.

He slowly eased himself onto the bed, so lightly as not to wake her, he put his legs on either side of her body and pressed his lips against hers, savoring the taste of her lips. (Remember that he's drunk!)

Anami awoke to find a tongue freely exploring her mouth. Without even opening her eyes, she put her own tongue into action and put her arms around the neck of this mystery guy. They broke apart for air and she opened her eyes. They widened as she saw the man on top of her.

"_Omigosh, I was making out with this guy?!? He's got to be the sexiest man on Earth!"_ she thought. She suddenly noticed his hands moving behind her to remove her bra. She arched her back and it slipped off, her breasts bouncing out into the open.

He started to massage them, her moans arousing him even more. Soon, he began kissing her neck, reaching lower until he started licking her nipples. He then bit down, earning him a very pleasured moan.

His lips captured hers in another bruising kiss and then he was back to suckling her neck. As he kissed her, his hands massaged her breasts and she moaned into his mouth, causing him to squeeze harder and push his tongue in deeper.

Even though she could taste the alcohol as their tongues danced, she didn't mind. Her fingers got lost in his hair and the sweat from their bodies just made it more intense.

She soon knew his true intentions when she felt his hands start to go up her skirt. He was going to go all the way. Who was she to deny this sexy beast what he wanted? But first, a little more fun.

"Hold on." She stopped his hand. He looked at her. "That isn't fair." She purred seductively. "I'm barely wearing anything and you wear such a heavy kimono…" He grinned.

"How rude of me." And he threw it onto the floor, revealing his toned abs and strong muscles.

He ripped off her stockings and let his hands roam freely. They soon reached her perfect ass and squeezed.

"Ooh…no panties… what a naughty girl we have here…." He was VERY aroused now. Suddenly, she had an idea.

As Shigure sat on the bed cross-legged, she made her away into his lap, making sure her ass landed in his hands. She was going to give him some pleasure. She kissed his chest, neck, and when she was about to reach his mouth, he pulled her in with such force that he fell onto his back, she on top of him, sucking on his tongue, causing him to groan and she rubbed against him.

She took off his boxers in hunger for more and she was on her back again. He pulled her skirt off at lightning speed. His member was huge and he smirked when he saw her looking. He positioned himself at her entrance, her hands on his back. He slowly eased into her and her nails dug in. He continued this before he started to pick up the pace. Faster and harder he went. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in pure ecstasy. They soon reached their climax and with one last thrust, he emptied his seed into her, not bothering to pull out and just laying there on top of her, enjoying the feeling of her squirming slightly under him.

He finally slid out of her, both exhausted. But the night wasn't over yet. Shigure pulled out several bottles of sake (beer, alcohol, whatever you wanna call it). He doused himself with the liquid and then thoroughly soaked Anami with it, not caring about the bed sheets. He finished a bottle, smacked his lips and hungrily returned to Anami.

He started to lick every part of her body, tasting the alcohol. His tongue swirled around her nipples.

"Oooh…" She moaned in pleasure. He turned her over and while he licked her back, he had his hands under, cupping and massaging her breasts. His member was rubbing her from behind and she was heaven. Not bothering to fight back the moans that escaped from her lips, they came often. Shigure's member grew stiff and he was once again aroused.

"_She's just asking to be fucked, isn't she?"_ He thought as he roughly turned her back onto her front and he slammed into her.

"Ah!" She gasped in surprise in pleasure. He didn't pull out, he just kept going in deeper, harder and faster. The bed rocked a bit, but he didn't care. He hadn't been able to fuck anyone in a while and not even at the party. But this was paying it all off for him. He could keep her going on forever if he wanted to. For right now, all he wanted to do was fuck her, and fuck her hard. He felt a rush when she started arching her back, letting him go in even deeper.

He dropped onto her, still fucking her while he devoured her mouth, biting her tongue. He had become aggressive suddenly and was biting her neck at one place to no end. He was sure to leave a mark.

"No…" She said, "No…" But her body wanted to be fucked, it needed to be. And she arched her back again. He smirked, but continued to slam into her as hard as he could.

"I thought you said no." He had grabbed her shoulders to keep her in one place, feeling her walls around him as he released into her with each thrust.

"Ungh… oh screw it… just fuck me harder. Harder!" He smirked again, but obliged. He needed this as much as her.

When they were both exhausted, he slid out of her. Lying down next to her, licking her neck.

"I'm going to take a shower…" he said in his husky voice, "Care to join me?" He led her into the small shower and closed the door behind them as the warm, soothing water came down on them.

He looked down at her, water pouring over her breasts and he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went around her waist. They stayed in that close lip lock before he reached down to her ass and she grinned into the kiss. He lifted her legs up and she wrapped them around her waist as he positioned himself once again.

"By the way, I'm Shigure Sohma." He said.

"Anami Saotome." She replied. He nodded and their night of endless passion began again.

_**Anami: Well that's the end! Please review and no flames please! I do accept constructive criticism though! There IS a difference between the two! Sayonara 4 now!**_

**_P.S. - Should I make a sequel?_**


End file.
